


Blue and Gold

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s eyes are blue.  But sometimes they’re gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Gold

Merlin’s eyes are blue. But sometimes they’re gold.

They’re gold when Arthur’s in danger and, by a truly amazing coincidence, a bandit is struck down by a falling branch, or a man coming at him with a sword trips over flat ground.

They’re also gold when he comes. At first Merlin would always close his eyes or turn his face away, but one night Arthur took hold of his chin and said, “Look at me.”

Merlin resisted. “Arthur–”

“ _Look at me!_ ”

And Merlin looked into his eyes for the first time, and as his orgasm overtook him his eyes flashed gold in the dim light.

Merlin’s eyes are blue. But sometimes they’re gold. And it certainly isn’t magic, because magic will get him killed.

It’s just Merlin.


End file.
